La tête dans le guidon façon Hetalia !
by Okina-san
Summary: Avez-vous déjà eu l'idée d'imaginer nos chers pays en train de faire du vélo ? Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas fameux fameux... Mais une fois de plus, je vous laisse lire par vous même...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un : Prélude débile d'une idée toute aussi débile...**

Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir, ou plutôt bonjour. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Non, pas de mariages (désolé pour les fans du GerIta). Non, pas de naissances (Angleterre a déjà eu deux fils, ça lui suffit). Mais seulement un événement jamais vu dans tout l'univers d'Hetalia, organisé par Hidekaz Himaruya, ayant transmit son message à notre cher Amérique. Voyons comment cela se passe…

- Yosh, s'exclama Amérique d'un ton déterminé. Vous êtes tous rassemblés ici car le Héros que je suis (déjà, tous les invités commentaient à redouter ce que leur collègue allait dire) a trouvé une idée qui surpasse l'imagination de tous ! Une idée redoutablement extraordinaire, un événement jamais vu ni imaginé !

Certaines nations se demandaient bien pourquoi elles étaient venues à cette satanée réunion si c'était pour entendre ça…

- Bon, s'impatienta France, mais toujours avec sa classe légendaire. Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas tout de suite cette si bonne idée que tu as eu tout à coup ?

- C'est, genre, totalement vrai, approuva Pologne. J'ai une maison à repeindre en rose, moi.

Il dit ces derniers mots en lançant un regard vers Russie qui dégagea une aura terrifiante mais tout en souriant. Pologne jugeait que la maison de son camarade était trop… pas rose. En fait, il trouvait que toutes les maison (sauf la sienne et celle de Lituanie qu'il avait repeinte plus tôt –le pauvre pays Balte en tressaillait encore en repensant au choc qu'il avait ressenti en trouvant sa maison toute de rose imbibée) étaient grises. Du coup, il avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens (armé de ses pots de peinture et de son rouleau) pour que ce monde voit la vie en rose –au sens propre du terme.

- Ouais ! Grouille-toi, ragea Cuba. Je vais pas attendre cent sept ans !

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es là, demanda Allemagne, assis à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais rater une occasion de me moquer encore une fois de cet imbécile ?

- Bon alors, grogna Angleterre, tu la dis, ton idée ?

- Yeh ! répondit Amérique sans se soucier des remarques des autres pays. Je vais organiser… une grande course de vélo !

Tout le monde resta silencieux devant ce projet. Et Grèce se réveilla.

- Vous savez, dans mon pays, tout le monde a au moins un chat par familles…

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! s'écrièrent plusieurs pays.

- Et… continua Grèce, les chats sont adorés par la population…

- Grèce, s'exaspéra Turquie, rendors-toi !

- J'aurais bien aimé être un chat…

- Mais faites-le taire ! grommela le pays masqué.

- Et vous savez quoi ?… commença Grèce.

Japon, qui était assis près de lui, sortit (de je ne sais où) une paire d'oreilles de chat et les mit en quatrième vitesse sur la tête de son camarade. Qui s'endormit sur le coup. Les pays en restèrent bouche bée.

- Ouah, Japon a réussi à le faire taire…

- Respect… s'inclina Danemark.

- Bon, reprit Chine. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire de vélos ?

- C'est simple, répondit Amérique. Vous devrez tous faire le tour d'une partie de l'Europe à vélo.

- Tout ça ? s'exclama Sealand.

_- Ma doue benniget _(mon dieu)… murmura Bretagne.

Bretagne (Yannig Le Bihan de son nom humain), était assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Il portait un _tok_ (chapeau) noir, un peu retroussé sur les bords et avec un ruban noir lui aussi, un bragou (grande culotte bouffant s'arrêtant au genou, typique de Bretagne), un _jiletenn_ (gilet breton) et des _boutez_ (souliers).

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Non, moi, je propose qu'on fasse tous un géant cache-cache en Angleterre !

Sealand dit ces mots en brandissant les bras de manière enjouée.

- Hahaha ! Sacré petit, va ! déclara Espagne en lui frottant la tête.

- Et, demanda Japon, quand cet événement aura-t-il lieu ?

- Tu es d'accord ? s'étonna Romano (eh oui, il est là lui aussi).

- Oui. Chez moi, il faut savoir accepter les idées des autres.

- Je suis d'accord avec J-

- Bon, s'exclama Amérique en coupant une fois de plus la parole à son frère Canada. Tout le monde est d'accord ! Rendez-vous sur la ligne de départ dans deux semaines ! Préparez-vous bien, car je serai de la partie ! Et n'oubliez pas, tous les coups sont permis !

Sur ce, il partit en sifflotant, laissant les autres derrière lui.

- _Tous_… les coups ? s'inquiéta Lettonie.

Personne ne parlait. A croire qu'ils s'interrogeaient aussi de cela. Sauf Russie, qui se contentait d'élargir son sourire aussi terrifiant que son aura qui elle, devenait de plus en plus sombre…

- Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée, interrogea Autriche. Je veux dire… gaspiller du temps, de la vitalité et _surtout_ de l'argent pour ces puérilités ?

- En fait, toi, critiqua Prusse, y'a que l'argent qui t'inquiète ! Moi, ça me plait bien, son idée (il dit cela en faisant craquer ses doigts). Je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler…

- Il va y avoir du grabuge, murmura Russie pendant que Lituanie et Lettonie assis à côté de lui tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes.

- Personne ne sera plus classe que moi, crâna ouvertement France.

- Vous allez tous vous faire miner ! lança Turquie.

- Et toi, Italie, demanda Allemagne. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- …Moi ? répondit le concerné qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté grand-chose de la conversation.

- Ben oui, pas Dieu ! ironisa Romano.

- On m'appelle ? chantonna Rome en prenant une pose de « Rome, moi je ».

- Agrh, t'es là, toi ? s'étrangla Allemagne.

- Eh bien oui, vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais rester chez moi sans montrer cette divinité que je suis ?

- Bon, déclara Bretagne. Main'nant qu'on est bien dans le _lagenn_ (fange), y va falloir qu'on se prépare à cette foutue course, _Gast_ (putain)!

- Je dois bien avouer que tu as raison, soupira Estonie.

- Eh, s'exclama soudain Italie. J'ai une solution !

- Eh ben vas y on t'écoute.

- PASTAAAAAAAAA !

- C'ui là c'est un crétin fini, que c'est… lança Bretagne à son voisin de droite, Suède.

- T'r'son. C'est c'que j' t'jour p'sé (traduction : « _Tu as raison. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé._ »)

- Et le _kozh_ (vieux) là bas est pas mieux tu m'dira !

Suède se contenta de rester impassible, comme toujours.

- Oh, mais c'ui là il est _drolik_ (drôle), que c'est ! déclara Bretagne en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Nom d'une tomate ! râla Romano. On comprend rien de ce qu'ils racontent, ces deux là…

Qui sait, c'était peut-être le début d'une nouvelle amitié entre personnes souffrant de problèmes de communication…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux : En avant pour les préparatifs !**

Les pays étant rentrés chez eux pour, contre leur gré, se préparer pour la fameuse course de vélo qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines, allons tout d'abord voir comment se passent les préparatifs chez Autriche et Hongrie.

- Autriche-san, demanda cette dernière. As-tu prévu quelque chose pour la course ?

- Non, pas encore, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi ? Nous avons encore deux semaines…

- Non, non, comme ça…

Elle quitta la pièce et se faufila discrètement jusqu'à un hangar et y entra. Devant elle, se tenait un grand tas de ferrailles recouvert par un long drap noir. Elle l'enleva et émit un son que l'on pourrait qualifier de ricanement étrange mélangé à une exclamation d'impatience…

De son côté, Autriche vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison et à son tour, emprunta un passage secret situé derrière l'un de ses tableaux. On ne put apercevoir que des flashs de lumière et entendre des débris tombant sur le carrelage…

Allons maintenant du côté de ce cher France. On aurait pu penser qu'il aurait travaillé jours et nuits pour gagner la course… mais il était là, lambiné sur son canapé de cuir, un verre de vin à la main.

Chez les nordiques, c'est à dire Norvège, Islande, Danemark, Finlande et Suède, ce n'était pas du tout la même ambiance que chez leur ami (ou pas) France. Ici, tout le monde s'activait, courrait partout sous les ordres de Danemark, Suède étant en train de regarder constamment Finlande qui lui, soudait, martelait, coupait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire son vélo. Enfin, quand je dis « tout le monde », ça exclue en fait Islande qui mangeait et Norvège qui critiquait le travail de Danemark. Bref, seuls ce dernier et Finlande travaillaient.

Déplaçons ensuite vers la maison de notre camarade Suisse. Celui-ci était en train de dîner avec sa sœur Liechtenstein.

- Tu sais, grand frère, dit-elle timidement. Je t'ai préparé un costume pour la course de vélo…

- Déjà ?… Merci, répondit son frère. Montre-le-moi, pour voir…

La jeune fille s'exécuta et revint très rapidement avec un paquet dans les bras. Ce soir là, Suisse hurla devant la nouvelle tenue que lui avait préparé sa sœur…

A présent, allons chez Amérique, l'organisateur de cet événement. Mais malheureusement, sa maison est barricadée, le jardin, surveillé de près par des gros molosses et des barrières de fils de barbelés nous empêchent d'entrer. Eh ben dis donc, il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on lui vole son idée, celui là…

Maintenant, direction la maison de Japon. Où se sont invités Italie et Allemagne pour une réunion secrète afin de trouver un moyen de gagner la course. Car même si Allemagne n'était pas très enthousiaste, il devait quand même reconnaître que cette idée de course de vélo n'était pas si bête que cela.

- Bon, déclara Allemagne. Voici mon plan : nous allons *murmure murmure*…

- Ah non, désapprouva Japon. Ceci est trop simple. Nos ennemis vont s'en apercevoir du premier coup. Autant gagner en grande pompe. Et si nous *murmure murmure* ?

- Moi, indiqua Italie, j'ai une meilleure solution : on va monter sur nos vélos et pédaler jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée !

- Mais quel abruti, s'exaspéra Allemagne. C'est justement ça qu'il faut faire ! Mais vu tes aptitudes en sport… Non, il faut imaginer quelque chose de plus original et de plus percutant…

- Mmmm, songea Japon. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile…

Bon, apparemment, ils n'ont pas encore trouvé ce qu'ils allaient faire…

Allons maintenant chez Pologne, le fan incontesté du rose. Celui-ci avait l'air de passer un coup de téléphone important.

- Oui, déclara Pologne à son interlocuteur. C'est totalement bien ça… Genre, d'accord… Pas de problème…

Il raccrocha et un rictus terrifiant se dessina sur son visage… A faire froid dans le dos…

Nous avons maintenant essayé de localiser la demeure de Rome, mais impossible de la trouver…

A présent, allons voir comment ça se passe chez Cuba, qui avait invité Canada.

- Bon, alors… commença Cuba. Il faut trouver un moyen d'écraser cet abrutit d'Amérique vite fait bien fait ! Tu as une idée ?

Canada fit signe que non. Soudain, une ampoule brillante apparut aux côtés de la tête de Cuba.

- Ca y est ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter Canada. J'ai trouvé !

- Ah ?

Le petit pays timide alla demander quelle idée son ami avait eu, mais ce dernier se leva brusquement de sa chaise et partit en courrant.

- C'est une surprise ! Je te le dirais un autre jour ! indiqua Cuba à son camarade.

Canada soupira en s'affalant sur la table, puis rentra chez lui, la tête remplie d'interrogations…

Maintenant, allons chez Bretagne. Celui-ci était en train d'apprendre à faire des crêpes à Espagne et Romano, avec qui il avait sympathisé lors de la réunion.

- Alors… Pour faire la pâte, tu mets ça là et tu fais ça là, indiqua-t-il à Romano.

- C'est quoi « ça » et c'est où « là », nom d'une tomate ! s'irrita-t-il.

- Ben c'est là, quoi ! répondit Bretagne.

- Mais où ?

- A mon avis, déclara Espagne, tu dois mettre le lait dans ce récipient et faire fondre le beurre dans une tasse au micro-ondes.

- Ben oui, dit Bretagne, c'est pas compliqué, quoi !

- Grmbl… grommela Italie du Sud en retournant la bouteille de lait au-dessus de la jarre.

- _Gast_ ! reprit Bretagne. T'as mis la moitié trop !

- Comment ça la moitié trop ? s'énerva Romano qui n'aimait pas les reproches de son camarade.

- J't'avais dit qu'il fallait met' un demi pichet de lait, _fri-louz_ (morveux)!

- Nan ! T'avait pas dit !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Bon ça suffit, vous deux, s'interposa Espagne. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour si peu !

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! s'exclamèrent Bretagne et Romano en même temps.

Espagne soupira. Non mais quels gamins…

- Bon, déclara Bretagne. Vas-y, continue ! Tu mets cinq œufs, de la farine et tu mélanges fort !

Romano s'exécuta. Même s'il trouvait son camarade dérangeant, il avait bien envie de goûter à ces crêpes.

- Mais pas si fort ! s'énerva Bretagne. T'en mets partout !

En effet, ça et là, on voyait de la pâte à crêpes. Même Espagne en avait plein sur le visage, Bretagne avait anticipé et s'était protégé avec un plateau et Romano en avait dans les cheveux.

- Abrutit ! ragea ce dernier. Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il fallait mélanger fort !

- Je pense, déclara Espagne en essayant d'enlever la pâte de son visage, qu'il voulait dire que tu devais remuer énergiquement, pas comme un malade !

- Bon, main'nant, continua Bretagne, tu fais fondre le beurre au microndes !

- On dit au « micro-ondes » abrutit !

- C'est la même chose… se défendit Bretagne.

Romano coupa du beurre et le fit donc fondre au four micro-ondes. Il attendit quelques minutes et le sortit.

- Gyaaaaaa ! s'écria-t-il ! C'est chauuuuud !

- Bah bien sûr, déclara Bretagne. Ca va pas êt' froid…

Romano lui lança un regard meurtrier en sautillant dans tout les sens. Tout à coup, il lâcha la tasse.

- Aaaah ! s'écria à son tour Bretagne. Rattrape-la, morveux !

C'est ce qu'il fit, mais, sous le feu de l'action, le beurre brûlant alla s'étaler sur le beau visage de Romano. Après la pâte, le beurre !

- GYYYAAAAAAAA ! s'époumona-t-il.

Non seulement la tasse était chaude, mais aussi le beurre.

- Ahaha ! ricana Bretagne. Bien fait pour ta pomme !

Italie du Sud lui lança un regard furibond. Il allait commettre un meurtre, bientôt… Espagne se précipita vers Romano avec une serviette mouillée et essuya le beurre du visage de son ami.

- Bâtard ! s'écria Italie du Sud. Je t'en ferai bouffer, moi, du beurre brûlant !

- C'est pas ma faute si t'es pas débrouillard… se défendit Bretagne. Bon, main'nant, il faut qu'on recommence. Refais fondre le beurre.

- Eh ! s'indigna Romano. Pourquoi moi ?

- Voilà, c'est fait ! s'exclama Espagne qui venait de prendre une nouvelle tasse de beurre fondu avec des gants. Et ensuite ?

- Ah, ben voilà un qui a tout compris…

- Merci…

- Eh, toi, là, lança Bretagne à Romano. Nettoie les bouts de verre de la tasse par terre!

Le concerné grommela (sûrement des injures envers Bretagne), mais répara quand même les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Un fois tout nettoyé, ils continuèrent la recette.

- Voilà, la pâte est prête ! reprit Bretagne.

- On doit la manger comme ça ? demanda Romano qui n'y connaissait rien à la cuisine bretonne.

- Mais, non ! s'exaspéra la crêpier. Tiens, va chercher le _bilig_ !

- Le quoi ?

- Le _bilig_ ! B-i-l-i-g ! redit Bretagne.

- Ceci ? demanda Espagne qui s'approchait avec une espèce de grande plaque métallique ronde terminée par un câble électrique.

- Comment t'as su ça, toi ? s'étonna Romano surpris de la rapidité d'intégration de son ami.

- Bon, bref, les coupa Bretagne. Main'nant, observez et retenez.

Il prit une louche, la plongea dans la jarre et versa son contenu sur le bilig. Il l'étala ensuite à l'aide d'une spatule étrange. Il attendit quelques secondes, sous les yeux concentrés de ses camarades, retourna la pâte qui avait durci, formant une crêpe et fit cuire l'autre côté. Quand il eut fini, une belle crêpe bien ronde vint se poser sur un torchon. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait fit saliver Romano.

- Ca à l'air trop bon…

- Vas-y main'nant, ordonna Bretagne à l'égard de Romano. A toi !

- M-moi ? Mais, je n'y arriverais pas !

- C'est en faisant que l'on apprend ! indiqua Espagne.

Romano fit face à la plaque et prit un air déterminé.

- Bon, dit-il. De toute façon, si ce type y arrive, je dois bien pouvoir y arriver moi aussi !

Sa première crêpe ne fut pas fameuse. Elle était brûlée et quelques bouts de pâte étaient restés accrochés au bilig. Que Bretagne dut rapidement gratter pour ne pas qu'une odeur de cramé envahisse la maison. Ce ne fut au bout d'une dizaine de crêpes trouées, trop fines, trop épaisses, que Romano aboutit à un résultat correct. Ce fut maintenant le tour d'Espagne de s'initier aux crêpes. Dès la première, il réussit. Elle était bien comme il fallait, et ils se la partagèrent avec délice.

- Wouah ! s'exclama Romano. C'est trop bon !

- Eh mais c'est qu'il est fort celui-là que c'est ! le félicita Bretagne.

Espagne apprécia le compliment avec modestie et Bretagne prit la relève. Quand ils eurent fini toute la pâte jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et mangé toutes les crêpes par la même occasion, Romano et Espagne rentrèrent chez eux.

Chez Russie et les pays Baltes, on n'avait pas du tout le temps de faire des crêpes. Russie était en train de préparer son bolide, pendant que ses trois camarades l'assistaient. A chaque seconde, Russie les effrayait avec son aura diabolique et son robinet.

- Lituanie, demandait-il avec un sourire qui était tout sauf affectueux, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'apporter tout de suite les matériaux qui sont là bas ?

Le balte tremblait à chaque fois que le grand pays soviétique le fixait avec son terrifiant regard.

- Pologne ! murmurait-il, adossé contre la fenêtre. Aide-moi ! Pitié !

Il pensait à son camarade. Il devait sûrement être en train de dormir, dans sa chambre rose… Lui, il avait des courbatures partout et aurait tout donné pour pouvoir enfin se reposer. Car cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que tous étaient debout ! Russie martyrisait le pauvre Lettonie, qui, d'après lui, n'était pas assez rapide et musclé. Il lui répétait toujours que ça n'allait pas, mais le petit pays faisait tout son possible et courrait du plus vite qu'il pouvait avec ses petites jambes d'une pièce à l'autre. Estonie était spécialement chargé d'annoter tout ce que Russie utilisait comme matériaux, mais était rapidement surchargé tant son camarade de l'Est allait vite. J'en connais qui ne vont pas dormir de la nuit…

Allons maintenant chez Turquie. Celui-ci était en train, je suppose, de travailler sur les plans de son invention. Et il avait l'air très sérieux !

- Hahaha ! riait-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais encore pouvoir inventer pour ridiculiser ce crétin de Grèce ?

Sur son bureau, il dessinait la tête de Grèce et la gribouillait comme un gamin de cinq ans… Non mais quel nigaud ! A son âge…

Allons chez Chine pour voir comment ça se passe chez lui… Mais il n'est pas là ! Mais où peut-il donc bien être ? Eh ! J'ai besoin de tous mes candidats pour la course, moi !

Bon, et pour finir, dirigeons-nous vers la demeure d'Angleterre, où était aussi Sealand.

- Dis ! s'exclama ce dernier, une sucette dans le bouche. Tu as trouvé ton idée pour la course ?

- Ben, non, répondit Angleterre. Tu as trouvé, toi ?

Sealand croisa les bras derrière son dos et sifflota.

- Hmmmm ! grogna Angleterre en fronçant les sourcils. Toi, tu as trouvé une idée !

Et ce fut le début d'une course impossible dans toute la maison. Sealand galopait un peu partout avec agilité, du fait de sa petite taille et Angleterre, plus loin, s'efforçait de le rattraper. Il avait trop envie de savoir le projet qu'avait eu son ami. La course se termina dans le salon, Angleterre avait fini par attraper Sealand qui se débattait dans ses bras. Vainqueur : Angleterre, et en prime un miroir cassé, et des rideaux arrachés…

Voilà, nous avons fait le tour de toutes les maisons des concurrents, mais seulement quelques-uns uns prennent leurs préparatifs aux sérieux… Eh ben… Ca promet !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : Entre temps…**

- Italie ! tonna Allemagne. Dépêche-toi !

- Oui, oui… répondit-il.

- Tu pourras terminer ton vélo la prochaine fois. Allez ! Il faut y aller ! Japon nous attend !

Les trois pays de l'Axe avaient prévu de déjeuner au restaurant pour changer des repas « pâtes » quotidiens d'Italie. Japon était là bas et les attendait patiemment car depuis la réunion d'Amérique, Italie passait ses journée à travailler sur son futur vélo, mais ne voulait le montrer ni à Allemagne, ni à Japon.

En ville, ils rencontrèrent France qui était assis dans un bar, sur la terrasse.

- Alors, lui demanda Allemagne. Ca avance, ton vélo ?

- Ha ! Tu peux plutôt dire que je l'ai terminé ! sa vanta France.

- C-C'est vrai ? s'étonna Allemagne. Si rapidement ?

En effet, la réunion avait eu lieu il y a deux jours et c'était vraiment curieux qu'il ait fini son vélo vu les préparatifs qu'il avait fait…

- Bon, nous on y va ! déclara Allemagne.

- A la prochaine ! les salua France.

Puis ils reprirent leur chemin, mais après quelques pas, ils croisèrent Espagne, Romano et Bretagne qui marchaient tranquillement en discutant.

- Ah ! s'exclama ce dernier. Mais c'est ceux-là que c'est !

- Hein ? grimaça Allemagne. C'est quoi ce langage ?

- C'est rien, répondit Espagne, c'est leur façon de parler, en Bretagne…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous sur mon chemin, foutu mangeur de patates ! rugit Romano en apercevant Allemagne.

- C'est plutôt toi qui es sur le mien, je te signale !

- Eh ! s'interposa Italie, outré. La route est à tout le monde !

- D'où tu sors ça, toi ? lui demanda Bretagne.

- …De ma tête ? répondit Italie dans un haussement d'épaules.

Tout le monde se figea.

- Italie… bégaya Romano les larmes aux yeux. Italie a dit quelque chose d'intelligent !

Romano et Bretagne commencèrent à faire la ronde et sautillaient ridiculement, et poussèrent Italie du Nord qui alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face par la même occasion

- Eh mais je te signale que t'es bien placé pour le dire, toi ! rétorqua Bretagne à l'égard de Romano.

- Ca, continua Allemagne alors qu'Italie commençait à pleurer (pour je ne sais quelle raison), c'est vrai !

- Oh toi, fulmina Romano, vas te faire cuire une patate !

- OUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! pleura Italie.

- Mais… commença Allemagne. Pourqu-

Mais il fut coupé par son camarade qui pleurait de plus en plus fort sans rien vouloir entendre. Puis, comme un enfant qui avait peur de se prendre une fessée, il partit en courrant.

- Rhalala, les gars… soupira Allemagne en allant le rejoindre.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, lança Romano. Et bon vent !

Au restaurant « Comme chez mémé », réputé pour ses plats fait à l'ancienne, Japon patientait calmement en attendant ses deux amis. Il avait croisé sur le chemin Lituanie, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort. Il avait les yeux cernés et il avait faillit s'écrouler de fatigue plusieurs fois. Il lui avait expliqué la situation dans le manoir de Russie : les trois pays Baltes étaient obligés d'aider Russie dans ses préparatifs et ne dormaient pas de la nuit. Lituanie avait montré à Japon la looooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngue liste de matériaux divers qu'il devait acheter. « Jamais je n'aurais le temps de tout avoir … » avait-il dit en soupirant. Puis il était repartit, les épaules basses, les pieds traînant, s'acquitter de sa tâche. Japon avait dit quelques mots religieux à l'égard de son pauvre ami et avait continué lui aussi son chemin. Puis, il avait rencontré Finlande et Suède qui faisaient joyeusement les courses. Ils les avait salué et discuté avec eux avant de repartir. Ensuite, alors qu'il était presque arrivé au restaurant, une tape dans le dos l'avait fait sursauter. Turquie voulait lui aussi acheter quelques pièces pour son vélo, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée desquels. Alors, il traînait en ville et quand il avait aperçu Japon, il avait accourut à lui. « Yo ! » l'avait-il salué d'un signe de main. Turquie lui avait demandé de lui refaire le « tour de magie » du pouce qui s'enlève et Japon s'était rapidement exécuté, puis s'était discrètement éclipsé pour partir au restaurant pendant que son camarade s'extasiait. Il était déjà assez en retard comme ça…

Et maintenant, il était là, à attendre ses deux amis qui n'arrivaient pas, et il se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu discuter un peu plus avec ses camarades… En parlant d'eux, il vit Italie, ou plutôt l'entendit dans un premier temps, débarquer en pleurant dans le restaurant. Quand il le vit assis plus loin, Italie se précipita vers Japon et sauta dans ses bras. Japon, gêné, s'écarta.

- I-Italie-san, commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Italie lui répondit, mais Japon ne put rien comprendre à son charabia car il hoquetait, parlait et pleurait en même temps.

- Italie-san, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes…

- OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN ! brailla-t-il en se rejetant dans les bras de son ami.

L'arrivée d'Allemagne mit fin à leur étreinte, au grand soulagement de Japon. Allemagne s'avança. Il était gêné, non pas parce que Italie enlaçait Japon (il fait ça à tout le monde, de toute façon), mais par ce qu'avait dit Romano.

- Italie, commença-t-il. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'a dit ton frère. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais bien, non ? Et tu es loin d'être bête !

- Hein ? demanda Italie. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur moi ?

- Ben… Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- …Non… Il fallait ?

- Mais alors pourquoi tu pleures ? s'exaspéra Allemagne.

- Parce que je me suis fait un bobo quand Bretagne m'a poussé !

Il lui montra une petite écorchure sur sa main. Allemagne, en soupirant, prit une boîte de pansements et en mit un au niveau de la plaie.

- Voilà, déclara-t-il. C'est fini.

- Merci ! s'exclama Italie tout content.

- Que vous est-il arrivé en route ? demanda finalement Japon. Vous êtes en retard.

Allemagne lui expliqua la situation et ils se mirent à table. Ils mangèrent à leur faim puis décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville. Ils croisèrent Lituanie qui courrait de boutiques en boutiques afin de réunir tous les objets demandés par Russie. Il les salua brièvement et continua sa course contre la montre. Ensuite, le trio entraperçut Pologne, qui était joyeusement en train d'essayer des robes dans le magasin d'à côté, puis virent Angleterre qui buvait son habituel thé, assis sur une terrasse d'un bar.

- Bonjour vous tous ! les salua celui-ci.

- Bonjour, répondit Japon.

- Vous faites une petite balade digestive ?

- Ouais, déclara Allemagne. Plus ou moins.

- Alors, ton vélo ? demanda Italie. Ca avance ?

- Ouais… enfin non. Y'a Sealand qui a trouvé, mais impossible de savoir ce que c'est !

- France-san a trouvé lui aussi, indiqua Japon.

- Quoi ? Ce blond ? se moqua Angleterre. (Allemagne se retint de dire : tu es blond toi aussi…) Tch ! Impossible que ce mec là ai trouvé une idée avant moi !

Puis ils se quittèrent sur cela. Et Japon rappela aux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus trouvé comment ils allaient faire pour la course… Ils se promenaient dans les rues quand soudain, Italie remarqua une boutique de pâtes. Evidemment, il se dirigea en courant vers elle.

- Nee nee, Allemagne, demanda-t-il de sa voix niaise, on peut acheter des pâtes ?

- Voyons, Italie, répondit son camarade. On a déjà des placards remplis de pâtes de toutes sortes…

Japon approuva silencieusement en se remémorant le jour où il voulait faire un peu de rangement et qu'il était tombé sur ce fameux placard, où des kilos de pâtes lui étaient tombées dessus. Italie supplia du regard Allemagne et celui-ci finit par céder.

- Bon, d'accord ! Mais ce sera la dernière fois, hein ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Italie qui poussait déjà la porte carillonnée de la boutique.

Japon pensa en lui : l'autre jour, aussi, c'était la dernière fois…

Une fois dans le magasin, Italie était au paradis. Enfin presque…

- Ahhh ! soupira joyeusement celui-ci. Il ne manque plus que des jolies filles pour que je sois au paradis…

- Franchement… se lamenta Allemagne.

Sur les étalages, des dizaines, voire des centaines de sortes de pâtes étaient exposées, allant de la nouille nature à celles à l'encre de sèche ou bien au… chocolat ?

- Wouaaaah ! s'exclama Italie devant celles au chocolat justement. Allemagne, on prend celle là ? S'il te plaaaaiiiiiiiit !

- J'avoue que je suis plutôt curieux de goûter ce genre de pâtes, approuva Japon.

- Mouais, déclara Allemagne. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée…

- Aaah ! s'exclama le vendeur. Je vois que nous avons là des spécialistes des pâtes ! Celles là sont particulièrement raffinées. Et à petit prix ! (il ajouta cela en se frottant les mains)

- Yahoooo ! s'écria Italie en prenant deux paquets et en se dirigeant vers la caisse. Ben alors, tu viens ?

- Moi ? s'étonna Allemagne. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ben… Pour payer, quelle question ! indiqua Italie tout naturellement.

- Rhaaaa ! soupira le blond. Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça…

Italie rigola et ils sortirent de la boutiques dans un « Au revoir, et bonne dégustation » du vendeur. Et un Italie tout content. L'après midi se terminant, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Italie prépara fièrement ses pâtes au chocolat et vint le moment de la dégustation.

- Eh bien, commença Japon un peu hésitant tout de même. Bon appétit !

- Bon appétit ! répondit Allemagne et Italie en chœur.

Dès la première bouchée, ils sentirent tous les trois le fin et raffiné goût du chocolat venant après celui plus classique de la nouille.

- C'est… si délicat… commenta Japon.

Les autres approuvèrent et se remirent à manger avant d'aller se coucher.

Au petit matin, ils étaient tous cloués au lit par des maux d'estomac atroces et de la fièvre.

- Aaaah… fit Allemagne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait des ces foutues pâtes… mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'en remangerai plus jamais de ma vie !

- Parfaitement d'accord… murmura faiblement Japon.

Même Italie, d'ordinaire en pleine santé, était incapable de bouger et se jura, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il ne retoucherait plus aux pâtes au « soit disant » chocolat. D'ailleurs, Japon allait les mettre à la poubelle dès qu'il serait remis sur pieds !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre : Et que la course commence !**

Un coup de téléphone retentit chez notre (totalement) très cher Pologne :

- Allô ? Ici genre… Pologne ?

- Bonjour, Po-san ! fit Lituanie.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Lili-san !

On entendit un petit soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. " Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom, encore… On dirait que je suis une fille… " avait pensé le pays Balte.

- Alors, prêt pour la course ? demanda celui-ci. Le départ est lancé demain.

- To-ta-le-ment ! J'ai style trop hâte de voir quel est ton bolide à toi !

- Oh… Tu sais, avec Estonie et Lettonie, on n'a pas fait un truc super génial…

- Au pire tu viendra avec, genre, moi !

- Ah… euh, oui… pourquoi pas…

- Alors, quoi de totalement neuf ?

- Russie nous a fait travailler jours et nuits pour construire son… En fait, continua Lituanie en chuchotant. Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, Russie me le fera payer sinon…

- Ah, d'accord. On se voit genre demain alors !

- Ouais, à demain !

Puis ils raccrochèrent en même temps.

Lituanie soupira : il avait enfin un peu de temps libre après des jours et des jours de travail comme assistant de Russie. Il allait en profiter pour aller faire un tour en ville histoire d'humecter l'air frais de l'extérieur.

Pologne soupira : il avait tant envie de montrer à tous les autres son bolide pour la course, mais il voulait garder cela secret. Il voulait garder l'effet de surprise le jour venu (c'est à dire le lendemain). Bon, tant pis, il allait se dégourdir les pattes seul en faisant quelques (seulement une bonne dizaine de) magasins.

Dans la rue, Lituanie marchait tranquillement, se laissant porter au gré du vent, (advienne que pourra) ne sachant pas trop où il allait. De toute façon, il connaissait cette ville comme sa poche (pour s'y être baladé avec ses autres amis baltes les soirs chauds d'été). D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était l'été, et il faisait relativement chaud pour un soir. Il repensa aux longues promenades d'avant, et il se dit que peut être il devrait inviter ses deux amis à faire un tour. Des tas de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface : d'abord, la première fois où lui, Lettonie et Estonie étaient venus ici. Ils s'étaient perdus dans des ruelles sombres et, alors qu'ils marchaient dans une rue plus sombre, plus lugubre, plus venteuse que les autres, Lettonie s'était retourné, sentant un danger approcher. Il était tombé dans les pommes jusqu'au lendemain. Russie était simplement venu les chercher pour les ramener au manoir. Puis, Lituanie se rappela du jour où Lettonie voulait acheter une glace lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans un parc bien paisible. Il avait été (plus que) choqué quand il s'était rendu compte que le glacier (en l'occurrence France - qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui) était en pleine action (uhuh ^/^) avec un autre homme (eh oui, Letonie est facilement choqué…). Du coup, il avait été paralysé (de dégoût ?) et était encore tombé dans les pommes. Et il avait fallu un certain temps pour que les deux amants (tiens, en fait l'autre c'était Angleterre) se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls tellement ils faisaient du bruit (ah… ces looooongs baisers langoureux…).

Bref, cette ville est maintenant plutôt redoutée par Lettonie (qui ne sait plus trop à quoi s'attendre).

En émergeant des ces souvenirs, Lituanie se rendit compte qu'il s'était éloigné du centre de la ville.

- Tiens, s'étonna-t-il. Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant…

Il examina les parages : cette ruelle était très étroite et beaucoup plus sombre que les autres. Étrange. Il décida de passer son chemin quand des bruits de pas. Alerté, il se retourna vivement, quelques mèches de ses beaux (subliiiimes !) cheveux (soyeuuuuux !) volèrent. (ce qui lui donna un air foutrement sexy *bave* )

- OUAAAAAAH ! Lili-saaaaaan ! cria une personne en se jetant sur le (beau gosse de) pays Balte.

- P-Pologne ! fit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben... commença-t-il avec une petite mine. Je voulais aller faire les magasins, style histoire de me détendre un peu avant la course et je me suis, genre, perdu ! Mais heureusement que je t'ai totalement trouvé ! reprit-il d'un ton plus enjoué.

- ...Ouais, heureusement ! Je te raccompagne ?

Pologne leva la tête : (ben oui son copain est plus grand...)

- Tu connais la totalement route ?

- Non, mais on va bien pouvoir s'y retrouver...

- Ouais, t'as raison. En route ! fit-il en le traînant par le bras.

Mais il s'arrêta net : au bout de la rue, qui était relativement longue, Lituanie reconnut une personne qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir : ...Russie ! (ce mot à dire avec une voix rauque et frôlant la psychopathie) Mais, il n'était pas seul. Étrange : qui aurait voulu se promener avec un tel personnage ? Pologne scruta l'horizon, tel un indien x cherchant son camarade y sachant que c'est la nuit et qu'il y a 5 centimètres de brouillard et que la densité de l'air est de... Bon bref, comme quelqu'un qui scrute l'horizon ! Il reconnut...

- Dis, Japon ! demanda Italie. Ca commence quand, la course ?

- D'après mes souvenirs, répondit-il. Demain, cela fera une semaine.

- … Et donc ?

- Donc, la course commence demain ! répondit Japon avec un regard mi-étonne mi- " mais ils est con ou quoi ? ".

- Ouaaaaa ! Mais je n'ai pas fini mon véloooo ! s'écria Italie en courant comme un fou vers la porte et en heurtant Allemagne au passage.

Celui-ci prit une grande respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Demanda-t-il.

Japon lui expliqua la situation.

- Hah ! Fit Allemagne. Sacré Italie ! Il n'y a que lui pour s'y prendre au dernier moment !

- …

- …

*cling!*

- MAIS NOUS NON PLUS ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps (la voix de Japon étant moins forte).

- Oh, mon dieu ! marmonna-t-il. Comment ais-je pu oublier une chose pareille ?

- Amérique, laisse-toi faiiire...

- …

- Allez... Détends-toiii !

- … A-arrête ! P-pas ici, voyons !

- Où peut-il bien être? fit une voix assez aigüe au loin.

- Je n'en *clic* n'ai aucune *bip* idée... annonça une autre.

- Ah ! s'exclama la première. Lituanie ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on te cher...

Lettonie se figea, Estonie continua de jouer à sa console, et Lituanie et Pologne se retournèrent, laissant voir leur surprise par de grands yeux ouverts (et ce n'était pas parce que Lettonie était arrivé). Estonie releva la tête de son jeu et analysa la situation en relevant ses lunettes : ils se trouvaient tous dans une rue sombre et étroite, deux personnes au loin faisaient des choses pas très nettes. Il tourna la tête vers son ami Lettonie et comprit pourquoi il tremblait comme une feuille morte et était blanc comme... comme l'écran de sa console.

- Oh oh... fit Lituanie, inquiet pour l'état de son ami.

- D-déjà, je me suis évanouis quand j'ai vu Russie l'autre jour, commença Lettonie. Ensuite... j'ai vu France et Angleterre qui... qui... voilà, quoi... Et là... je vois Russie qui...

Et il s'évanouit.

- Eh ben dis donc, se moqua Pologne en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Il est pas style très résistant, ton ami. Il suffit qu'il voit deux personnes en train de totalement s'emballer et il tombe dans les pommes ?

- Hum... expliqua Lituanie. Lettonie a déjà eu quelques mésaventures de ce côté là...

- Bon, fit Estonie. On ne va pas le laisser là, le pauvre : il risquerait de se faire manger vivant par des bêtes démoniaques !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en forçant la voix et en jetant un regard amusé vers Lettonie qui gisait à terre.

- Non ! Pas ça ! cria ce dernier en se relevant vivement et en faisant sursauter tout le monde (même Estonie qui s'y attendait pourtant).

- Bon, maintenant que tu est de nouveau sur pieds, on rentre !

- Bon, on se voit, genre, à la course demain ! s'écria Pologne avant de partir.

Après quelques salutation brèves, tous rentèrent à leur domiciles respectifs, allant se reposer pour la fameuse course du lendemain !

- Russie ?

- Oui, Amérique ?

-Tu veux un burger ? demanda-t-il avec un air blasé.

- Allez, debout ! s'écria Allemagne dans les chambres de Japon et d'Italie. La course commence dans une heure à peine !

- PASTAAAAAAAAA ! fit Italie en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Irrécupérable...

-Bonjour, Allemagne-san !

- Bonjour ! répondit-il. Alors, prêt pour la course ?

- Cousi-cousa.

Italie lança son regard niais-étonné vers Japon :

- " Cousi-cousa "? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire " cousi-cousa "?

- Cela signifie " ni oui ni non ", à peu de choses près.

- Ah...

- Bon allez ! reprit Allemagne avec toute sa détermination. Un bon petit dej' et en route !

Plus tard...

Sur la ligne de départ (en fait un peu partout), on avait mis des tonnes de banderoles " I am the hero " et " welcome to Belgium " (le pays de départ avait été tiré au sort). Différent pays étaient arrivés en même temps, discutant de leurs différents bolides.

- Alors, mon petit Romano, fit Espagne aux côtés de Bretagne. Tu te sens prêt ?

- Mais oui ! Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je ne suis plus un gamin !

- Hm ! Sacré garçon, va ! déclara Bretagne.

Arrivés à la ligne de départ, ils saluèrent nombre de leurs amis :

- Salut les gars ! s'écria Belgique en avançant vers le petit groupe.

- Coucou ! répondit Espagne en faisant un signe de la main. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci, et vous ?

- Mouais...

- Ben, qu'y-a-t-il, Romano ? demanda la jeune fille blonde. Tu en fais une de ces têtes...

- Hah ! Ce petit ne voulait pas venir " perdre son temps " ici, indiqua Bretagne. Alors, prête à lancer le départ de la course ?

- Plus que prête !

- Eh, les gars ! s'écria Angleterre.

- Hum ?

- Y'a un... un truc indéfinissable à trois heures !

Tous tournèrent la tête dans ladite direction et virent... un... un truc indéfinissable comme l'avait si bien dit Angleterre!

- C-c'est quoi ce truc nom d'une pizza ! s'étonna Romano.

- Cornebidouille !

- Bonjour, chers amis, ha ha ha !

- Ben dis donc Francis, déclara Bretagne. Il est plutôt bizarre ton engin !

- Hum ! Vous n'avez aucun goût ! Ceci est le vélo qui a fait un carton dans les rues de Paris jadis, le vélo même de la gloire et de la grâce, j'ai nommé le Grand Bi !

- Il est bi ? fit Espagne.

- Et comment tu fais pour descendre maintenant, crétin ? se moqua Angleterre.

Sa remarque n'était pas si bête que ça, car il y avait au moins deux bon mètres de hauteur entre la selle et le sol.

Après cette remarque, France et Angleterre n'arrêtèrent pas de se disputer tandis que tous les autres discutaient. Les nordiques étaient arrivés avec... quelque chose qui ne ressemblait en rien avec un vélo : un...tridem ? Nan, bon bref c'est un tandem sauf à trois, avec à son bord Islande, Norvège et Danemark. Mais où sont Suède et Finlande ? me diriez-vous. Eh ben, … dans une montgolfière (nan mais franchement qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre là, ça ?) reliée aux vélos...

…

Intéressant, comme concept... " C'est pour voir de haut tout le monde ! avait dit Finlande, habitué des grandes hauteurs "

Bon, vous me direz, entre Sealand sur une patinette, Cuba et Canada sur une moto avec un siège passager sur le côté.

- Où tu es, Amérique ? s'écria Cuba. On va te laminer !

Belgique était, élégante, sur ses rollers, Hongrie en... vélo à réaction ? Suisse sur un vélo (eh ben enfin quelqu'un de normal !) qui menaçait tout le monde avec son inséparable fusil (oubliez ce que j'ai dit...) et encouragé par sa petite sœur, ouah, j'adore sa tenue, à notre suisse : on dirait... que Liechtenstein s'est inspirée du portrait du meilleur ami de son frérot (c'est dire Autriche) pour les motifs ! Hah, lol ! " Comme je les voyais souvent ensemble, nous a-t-elle raconté, je me suis dit qu'ils devaient bien s'entendre, pas vrai grand frère ? " Celui-ci s'était contenté de baisser la tête en approuvant docilement. Bon, on continue : les trois pays Baltes en tridem (ça y est : je réinvente la langue française !)

- Lettonie, arrête de trembler ! fit Lituanie. On ne va pas pouvoir avancer dans ces conditions...

Pologne était (comme par hasard) sur un poney rose, les pays de l'Axe, sur des vélos (je vous adore, les mecs !), ainsi que nos trois confrères de l'alliance Bretagne-Espagne-Italie du Sud.

- Cousi-cousa ! murmura Italie du Nord, comme pour se donner du courage tandis que Allemagne soupirait. Cousi-cousa !

- Allez les mecs, on va gagner ! cria Bretagne pour motiver ses troupes.

Au loin, un OTNI (Objet Terrestre Non Identifié) avançait, ballant et oscillant toutes les deux secondes, mais à son bord, Autriche se tenait droit comme un i, tandis que les autres jetaient des coups d'œil amusée et étonnés vers ce pauvre vélo. Chine était assis sur un... aidez-moi, je ne me rappelle plus du nom de ce moyen de transport en Chine, où des personnes tirent des espèces de sièges à roulettes...

Au moment où Russie arriva, tout le monde se tut. Personne ne bougea, tant l'aura maléfique de Russie était... maléfique. Et le plus impressionnant, c'était son vélo (enfin, on suppose que c'était un vélo à la base) qui était devenu un énooooorme tank ! Il avait faillit écraser la petite trottinette de Sealand qui s'était rapidement décalé d'au moins dix mètres. Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée : Ils étaient tous là, mais où était donc passé l'organisateur de la course, Amérique ?

- Hey, your guys ! Hah hah ! S'écria une voix forte et aiguë.

Au même moment, une... moto-cross (? c'est quoi ce bins ?) déambula dans un bruit insupportable et dans une joli nuage de fumée bien polluant. Amérique était vêtu d'une combinaison moulante (*kyaaaa* ! ^/^). Bref, il avait la classe !

- Ah, ben enfin ! s'éleva la voix de Cuba (toujours aussi gentil). Bon, on la commence, ta foutue course ?

- Yeah ! s'écria-t-il an s'avançant.

- Que la course... COMMENCE ! cria Belgique dans un micro.

Au même moment, un bruit épouvantable de moteurs s'éleva et ce fut Amérique qui partit en premier.

- Eh, fit-il en s'arrêtant. J'ai oublié de vous dire... La course est sur plusieurs jours, hé hé !

Tous se regardèrent : ça, ça n'était pas prévu !

- T'aurais pas pu nous le dire avant, abrutit ? fulmina Cuba.

- Rendez-vous à la ligne d'arrivée ! Et n'oubliez pas : celui qui touche terre est dis-qua-li-fié ! Ha ha ha ha !

Puis Amérique partit. Suivi de près des autres qui ronchonnaient pour la plupart.

(Je vous signale qu'à la base, c'était censé être une course de VELOS !)

- Eh, les gars ! Attendez mon awesome personne !

En voilà un qui est à la bourre...


End file.
